Ava Max
The best place to start, to me is my girl Ava Max. Notably Ava Max is but a stage name, her real name is Amanda Ava Koci. She was born February 16th 1994. Often compared to the British Lady Gaga, yet an American version of her. Born in Albania Max had began her music career in the 2010s. At the moment she would love to see a collaboration of Albanian heritaged women, and would love to join a project with Bebe Rexha, Rita Ora, and Dua Lipa citing 'new lady marmalade'. Due to frequent comparisons to Lady Gaga, she lacks respect in the American community. In late 2018/early 2019 Max gained a nemesis in the music business in the form of Ariana Grande, who were locked in frequent chart battles. Once or twice the tides turned in Max's favour its help from Ladbaby's we built this city on sausage rolls becoming the Christmas number one, with Maxs sweet but psycho sitting at number two. Sweet but Psycho become the final number one of 2018 just before new year, and later into a few weeks of 2019 before being knocked off the top spot by Grande's 7 rings. Max has had the honour to work with Jason Derulo, DJ Vice, Gashi, Le Youth, Witt Lowry, Project 46, David Guetta, and AJ Mitchell! Her hairstyle is long one side, and short the other side, which makes her a highly iconic star, via the hairstyle. A lot of her music is empowerment music, such as the message of So Am I, of embracing our differences within a modern day society. Sweet but Psycho was the second track on Now 102. She is expected to release an album currently cited as AM1. I believe she sang Sweet But Psycho, or So Am I on a foreign version of the voice, it may have been the Norwegian version if I am correct here of course! She gained her hairstyle by way of an attempt at multi tasking, with baking cookies, and cutting her hair, she noticed the cookies need to be check up on during the process of cutting her hair, so therefore rushed down to check up on whether the cookies were burnt or not, she ran passed a mirror on the way down and believed that the hairstyle looked great as it was, so never did finish cutting her hair, this is the story that she has made popular herself on shows like Fresh Forward on UK music channels, which I personally believe to be the truth, as it had come from the horses mouth so to speak. She has an unreleased track titled, Blood, Sweat, and Tears, this was originally going to be the follow up for sweet but psycho, but in the latter was scrapped in favour of So Am I becoming the follow up. A list of her music is below, if reading this has made you think I would love to listen to her music, also sweet but psycho is about empowerment, as Max has stated herself 'it is in no way her calling women psycho'.: Her new song Torn has been described as Abba-esque by many people. Torn acts as the follow up to So Am I as well as this. She has since released a cover version of So Am I featuring NCT 127. July 31st 2019 was blessed by the release of now none album single Blood, Sweat & Tears. Blood, Sweat & Tears was now no longer the follow up to Sweet but Psycho, and many fans believed that it was a collaboration with BTS who had released a song under the same name two years earlier, however they later noticed that his was her new song under the same title, and not a redo of Blood, Sweat & Tears by BTS. On August 1st 2019 she released another none album single entitled Freaking Me Out. Previous promotional singles Salt and Not Your Barbie Girl however are now on a To Be Anticipated status of whether they will feature on AM1 or not, when previously they were cited and noted as purely promotional singles. Blood, Sweat, & Tears has now seen a downgrade to a promotional single and no longer the follow up to Sweet but Psycho, whereas in comparison So Am I has been upgraded to potential album track status, along with the new follow up to Sweet but Psycho Max's breakthrough hit in the United Kingdom/ the UK. She performed on British Talk Show The Jonathan Ross Show on Saturday 28th September 2019, with her song Torn. On Thursday 31st October 2019 she released the seemingly Halloween themed official music video for Freaking Me Out. On November 6th 2019 she featured on a track by Pablo Alborán entitled Tabú. Track Discography * My Way (Ava Max) * Make up (Dj Vice, Jason Derulo, and Ava Max) * Sweet but Psycho (Ava Max) * So Am I (Ava Max, later Ava Max feat NCT 127) * Slippin' (Ava Max+Gashi) * Not Your Barbie Girl (Ava Max) * Let it be me (Ava Max+David Guetta) * Salt (Ava Max) * Clap Your Hands (Ava Max+Le Youth) * Into Your Arms (Ava Max+Witt Lowry) * Blood, Sweat & Tears (Ava Max) * Freaking Me Out (Ava Max) * Slow Dance (AJ Mitchell+ Ava Max) * Torn (Ava Max) * Tabú (Pablo Alborán featuring Ava Max) She also released a few songs as Ava, these include: * Jet Set (AVA) * Anyone But you (AVA) * Take Away The Pain (AVA,later AVA+Project 46) Music from MySpace, that we may never find, to listen to and hear: * Take It Back * More Than Words Can Say * I Need You * Break My Heart * Touch If you read this, and believe I have missed any info out, then feel free to edit it, and add either your own findings and what you know, or any more track titles. A big thank you to Ava Max wiki for providing Singers+Musicians Wiki with some unknown info, and thus making it known to our wiki, and allowing us to grow, with their permission to do such a thing. Category:Born in albania Category:Backstories Category:Albums Category:Rivalries Category:Singers Category:Iconic features Category:Collaborations Category:Foreign singing talent